1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a torque multiplier, and in particular to a torque multiplier that is applicable to torque output of various torque devices and performs detection and transmission of torque value and horizontal angle value in wired or wireless manner to an external electronic device for displaying and application of these values.
2. The Related Arts
A torque multiplier is commonly used in applications where torque based operations are performed in order to provide multiplied torque output through a gear train included in the torque multiplier for power or torque saving for the conventional torque devices, such as hand tools, electrical tools, and pneumatic tools. In a regular operation of a conventional torque multiplier, a threaded fastener, such as a nut, used in a machine or a mechanical part, must be tightened or loosened by following predetermined operation processes with preset levels of torques. However, improper operation of the torque multiplier with a hand tool, an electrical tool, or a pneumatic tool may inadvertently cause damage or breaking of a threaded fastener or a threaded hole, and may thus lead to undesired damage to the functionality and operation precision of the machine. The conventional hand tools, electric tools, or pneumatic tools are not capable of detecting the level of torque applied in an operation, whereby a user cannot get aware of the level of torque applied and must thus depend on his or her experience and discretion to operate the torque multiplier. This may lead to improper application of torque due to human errors.
Further, in the operation of a conventional torque multiplier in combination with a conventional torque tool, such as a hand tool, an electrical tool, and a pneumatic tool, the horizontal angle of operation must be carefully monitored. For example, to tighten a bolt, for safety purposes, an operation manual often describes to which level of torque that the bolt must be tightened with (such as 20 Newton·meter) and how many degrees that the bolt must be horizontally displace to ensure the bolt is properly tightened. Similarly, the data of horizontal angle was not detected and provided in the conventional tools and a skilled operator of torque multiplier must again rely upon his or her experience and visual observation to make adjustment and this does not meet the need for precise and stable operation.
As to other previous patented techniques, examples are shown in Taiwan Utility Model Nos. M275921, M311531, and M318488, all disclosing torque multipliers that include gear trains. However, these torque multipliers, when used in combination with a conventional hand tool, electrical tool, or pneumatic tool, are not capable of detecting torque and horizontal angle for being referenced by a tool operator. There is still the problem of manual error that is caused by improper operation and leads to damage and breaking of bolts or nuts and also, there is no way for an operator to identify if a bolt or nut is properly tightened.